Mirror
by ImmortalNight159
Summary: Many Things Happened Before I End Up Within These Walls. To Most, I Am Slow When It Comes To Love But How Do They Know That I Ain't Pretending? Ok, Fine I Ain't And That's The Main Reason For This Love Triangle (Or Is It!) I Blame Hanji In Truth But Kirsa Didn't Make It Better. Damn Jerk! I Need Cake So Badly! T T
1. Henjin

_**Disclaimer**_: **_I Don't Own Naruto Or Attack On Titan..! I apologize for any misread sentences and spelling errors! I won't promise that I will make longer chapters but I will do my best to put out chapters often. Please enjoy this chapter, though I highly doubt you're reading this when in fact, you could be reading this chapter._**

**_Also Warning! The Characters Will Be OOC Because I Can't Write Their Characters Personality But Fuck It, All Of The Naruto Characters Will Be OOC...Most Of Them Including Attack On Titan. However Not Heavily So No Worries! Heads Up So Ya'll Know._**

**_OOC Up Ahead, Beware! _**

**_On with the Story…! 3_**

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Henjin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

_Slam! Thump! Groan_

One person lay on the ground on his back while one person stood over him and that person held a hand out to the person. The man grabbed her hand and he got pulled up instantly with no ease.

"Erwin, you won't get anywhere if you can't keep a proper stance. The way that you stand makes it easy to lost balance" the woman commented, he sighed, "I suppose you're right, like usual." She shooked her head, "I merely know from experience, I got kick on my back so many times that the ground became my best friend" she told him, he raised an eyebrow, "Was Sakura making a joke?" he asked but she kept her emotionless face. "Was I?" she asked, he shrugged, "I don't know but explain to me, why is this necessary?" Erwin asked Sakura.

She flipped him backwards and he ended up on his stomach with his face planted into the ground. Sakura crouched down and said under her breath, "Do you believe that the Titans are our only enemy?" she got up and dusted off the little dirt on her clothing. They were finished for the day and she walked off from Erwin who laid there in pain. Sakura had hit a certain part on his leg and used her hand to hit a spot on his shoulder to put him in the ground within three seconds.

0o0_0o0

Sakura sat beside her friend, an upbeat brown haired lady with black glasses, and Sakura ate silently. "Did you have fun kicking Erwin on the ground?" Hanji asked in her happy voice to Sakura. They both had bread and cold meat in front of them; Sakura gave her meat over to Hanji and preferred to eat her bread. It would suffice her appetite. Hanji raised an eyebrow at Sakura, "I don't have a big appetite beside you look like you need it more" Sakura told Hanji who blinked but ate the given cold meat. She drank the water and ate her bread with small bites at a time.

"You know Sakura, you spoil me" Hanji chuckled; Sakura looked over at her and looked back at her bread in her hand. "Perhaps so but I really don't eat that much in truth" Sakura bit down on her bread, 'Not anymore that is' and the very same person Sakura keep kicking onto the ground, sat at the table. Sakura looked up at him; he had a gauze pad bandage over his right cheek. Hanji snickered, Erwin threw a sharp glare, and Sakura had to resist smiling. Sakura's hidden smile was behind her bread and Erwin ate his food.

Sakura got up to turn in early after she finished her bread and downed her glass of water. "I'm going to turn in for today" Sakura went out the doors and went to her room. She changed into a plain black shirt and sweatpants. She went into the bathroom, she washed up and when she got down. She spent five minutes drying her hair and combs it out afterwards; she sat in the bathroom doing all of this. She brushed her teeth and she sat on her bed with a drawing pad. Hanji was her roommate and Hanji came into the room about three minutes of Sakura drawing.

Hanji did the exact same thing as Sakura but Hanji sat on her bed drying her hair. Hanji looked at Sakura, Sakura sighed closing her drawing pad. "What did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked Hanji with a raised eyebrow but Hanji smiled, Sakura sighed shaking her head and put her rare smile on. "Hanji, I swear you are one of the most strangest person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting" Sakura told Haji, Sakura picked up her drawing pad but Hanji made her stop drawing when she told Sakura a surprising piece of information.

"You know Erwin was quite disappointed when you left"

Sakura had her true confused face and Hanji knew it was sincere. "What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked, Hanji had a smile on her face and it was uneasy to see. Sakura sighed again, "I highly doubt that of what you are applying. Give me a reason to believe otherwise" she waited for Hanji to answer who thought about it.

"Firstly, he was disappointed that you left. Secondly, he hardly cares about how his performance is yet he seems to do better around you. Thirdly, he is always your partner when we practice hand-to-hand combat. Fourth and lastly, when he thinks no one is looking, he has that…how do you say love-struck gaze towards you?" Hanji listed the reasons. Sakura had a face like a tomato and Hanji laughed at the fact she got to see Sakura with a different expression other than a serious face.

_Knock-knock!_

Sakura jerked at the sudden sound and Hanji got up to answer the door. Hanji was awfully amused because at the door was, none other than, Erwin, and Sakura ignored the door with the people near there. She made it seem like that door and the two people didn't exist and she went back to drawing.

"Sakura" Hanji called out to Sakura who seemed lost in her drawing world. When Hanji said her name the second time, Sakura looked up, "Hm?" Sakura put her emotionless face again. Erwin held that familiar piece of fabric. Sakura didn't realize until she patted around her neck and she got up immediately. Hanji seemed to have taken off again for no reason either. Sakura stared at the scarf in Erwin's hand, "When I recovered from the kick that face planted me in the dirt, it was lying on the ground and I was going to give it back to you earlier. But you left before I could bring it up. So um here you go" he held it up. Sakura grabbed his hand holding the scarf, she held his hand between her hands, and he looked away embarrassed. Sakura noticed and coughed, she took the scarf from his hand, brushed upon it.

"Thank you, I probably would be freaking out in the morning" Sakura said truthfully. "That's something that I would like to see" he said, Sakura avoid his eyes and she wrapped it around her neck. "Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked with a confused look when Sakura wrapped it around her neck. "I won't be sleeping for a while and it helps" Sakura pat the scarf thoughtfully. They stood there for a few minutes before Erwin snapped out of it. "Well that's the reason why I came here so good night" he told Sakura and she nodded.

"Good night and thank you for returning my scarf" Sakura gave her sincere rare smile looking up at him. Sakura was a several inches shorter than him and she resented many people for being taller than her while pointing it out. "You know, the fact you're taller than me is annoying" Sakura commented. He just smirked, "That may be so but it can't be change. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow and also…you should smile more. You look prettier"

"I wasn't pretty before?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow, he couldn't answer when Sakura got near him. An inch from his face, but he stumbled over his words, "Erm, um, well I-I wasn't applying that but well, no, I mean yes. Ugh what I mean is-"Sakura laughed softly. He looked embarrassed; she leaned up to him and pecks him on his cheek, "Thank you Erwin and good night" Erwin nodded as the information processed. "Good night"

He left and she went back into the room. "I swear how could I have forgotten this?"

'_Why did I do that?'_ Sakura thought as her face grew hot and a voice entered, "Because you were too busy thinking about Erwin" Sakura jumped up when Hanji came up behind her and Sakura stopped holding her scarf. She threw it up, the end of it landed on her face and she tried to blow it off of her face then shooked her head. "What?"

"Nothing~!" Hanji jumped into her bed and under the sheets, Sakura closed the door shaking her head and turning the lights off. She put the drawing pad underneath the bed and wormed under the sheets then got comfortable.

"Night **Henjin**"

"What"

"Exactly"

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Inosentojesucha**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will continue reading this story. I will try to put out chapters every two weeks starting today. I will try to make the future chapters longer and I hope you would stay with this story until the end. If I don't lose my password by then and if I do, blame my forgetfulness.**_

_**Review, Favorite, Liked, Follow and Read..!**_

_**Until Next Time on Mirror..!**_


	2. Quote And Unquote

_**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto Or Attack On Titan…! Warning: Characters Are Slight Or O-O-C. (Duh!) I apologize for the misread sentences and spelling errors. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and you would continue reading this story. I don't have any plans to discontinue this story. Nonetheless, Read On!_

_**[NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT ON JANUARY 25, 2014]**_

_**On with the Story…!**_

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: "Quote and Unquote"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**[Previously on Mirror]**

'_Why did I do that?' Sakura thought as her face grew hot and a voice entered, "Because you were too busy thinking about Erwin" Sakura jumped up when Hanji came up behind her and Sakura stopped holding her scarf. She threw it up, the end of it landed on her face and she tried to blow it off of her face then shooked her head. "What?"_

"_Nothing~!" Hanji jumped into her bed and under the sheets, Sakura closed the door shaking her head and turning the lights off. She put the drawing pad underneath the bed and wormed under the sheets then got comfortable._

"_Night __**Henjin**__"_

"_What"_

"_Exactly"_

**[Currently With Sakura]**

Today was a big day to most—All— of the soldiers. We would soon be divided, choose the place we wish to join, and the top ten would get to be in the military police if they wish.

I stood beside Hanji who was pumped and ready to go. "Are you ready Sakura?" Hanji asked me, "Ready as I'll ever be" I replied to her. I checked my equipment; I missed the weight of the pouch rested above my bottom, and the missing kunai pouch on my left thigh. The swords attached on my back and sometimes the weight of a large fan on my back. I let out a small sigh and I straighten out my training uniform. I had a black choker necklace with a three circles combined connected in the middle, In front of the necklace. However no one sees it as I wear my black scarf over it. It was given to me but it had to match my style and bright colors don't work in the dark when I do my stealth missions.

I kept my lovely black fingerless gloves but my forehead protector was put away with my other things that may raise eyebrows. My weapons, scrolls, forehead protector, and my journal which records my missions whenever I got bored plus it had a picture book—it had so many odd pictures. When I get irritated, I would always drink sake which happens often especially whenever I'm with Naruto, he was an annoyance.

You would think so as well, imagine that you're sneaking and you're so close to killing that one person only for a rumbling stomach to ruin it all. If you like having several kunai and shurikens thrown at you. You'll work best with Naruto if not; you best learn to dodge those flying blades because they show no mercy at all.

Also don't try to feed him before hand, it doesn't make a difference, and later, you start to think that you want to use him as a shield from the shurikens/kunai—of course it's only a thought.

Unless you use his clones, Hint! Hint!

And so we would find a club or bar and drink then end up in random places. I would often—all the time— drug his drink for the fun of it and I may drug another person who is yet to be name. The next morning, you find them in an odd position and I would burst out laughing. I would often run back to Konoha laughing as Naruto tried to catch me. I told Hinata, I had pictures and she fainted while Ino laughed her ass off about it.

Back to the topic, I missed life back there but I have my reasons and I can get used to life here. Hanji kept bothering me over the past year about Erwin and me. I would often responded with "Fuck off" shortly after, my face would feel hot and be pink matching my marvelous hair, all the while, she laughs at me. I would do my best to avoid Erwin but it only made Hanji tease me much more. I swear every time; when I was around him or talked to him about one thing—a single thing! Hanji would later on say 'What an adorable couple' and I responded with a red face then storm off.

**You would be a cute couple**

**Fuck off!**

**I can't, I'm connected to you and I follow you around.**

…**What a stalker…**

**I am not but recently I've been playing cards with the others. It gets quite boring after a while and annoying especially when they cheat and quite badly too.**

**You cheated as well. But I want to drink sake, eat ramen, and drug Naruto like back then. But you know what, I can't. So deal with it and suffer like I am now. Nevertheless, I need to complete this test, depending on my rank; I would prefer to go to Stationary Guard than Military Police or Survey Corps. Both don't feel like me plus I feel that I might be annoyed with either of them.**

**I see, well your friend seems to notice you spacing off**

"What's wrong? Worried that you will be separate from Erwin" Hanji asked when I stared off in space talking to Arashi. My face grew hot again, "Shut it Hanji" I hissed underneath my breath at her. She merely smiled, "Admit it" Hanji told me as she poked me in the shoulder. My face was red as a tomato, "Just be quiet Hanji" I told Hanji. The instructors were preparing, they were setting everyone at certain points to observe us in order to rank us. I stretched out my body properly to improve my agility plus avoid cramps. You would be surprise at how often that would happen to me. That aside, I tied up my pink hair with a red ribbon. Can you guess who gave that to me?

**Why do you seem so tense Sakura?**

**Oh great you're back, what do you want now Arashi?**

**Not much but everyone is getting annoyed by the fact they are kept locked up**

**I can't do anything, my charka has been seal and besides I really would avoid going back.**

…**Sakura, you do realize that it was an accident**

…

I didn't responded back Arashi, Arashi is my lovely annoying demon from childhood and he was a Shinigami. He loves to annoy the crap out of me but he means well. I let out another sigh and Arashi snickered in the back of my mind as he left again. It echoed off the walls of my mind for a while and I mentally sighed to avoid Hanji's questioning again.

I missed Inner or Sayuki but she only comes out when I am extremely depressed, angry or tense. Which isn't often because I am constantly getting angry at Naruto for eating so much or Ino setting up blind dates or Kiba's constant whining about the lack of missions. Even so, I missed those times but I want those times of our genin times to come back. Memories are all I have at the moment.

_Sighs_

"Sakura~ admit it" Hanji pressed me about this subject and I got fed up with Hanji, everyone around us were talking to each other and double checking their gear then I took a deep breath in. "What do you want me to say? Hanji, what? I'm in love with Erwin. Well fine, I am. Now screw off" I said with an annoyed look and I made sure my boots were strapped on tightly. My black boots that goes to an inch below my knee and straps on one side to tighten it with one inch heel and I made sure my scarf was wrapped around my neck comfortably but tight enough that it wouldn't fall off.

**I fuckin' knew it~**

**Screw off Arashi! I am going to kick your ass one of these days actually the moment I get this damn seal off of me.**

**We shall see but you must be really stressed out if you're ignoring your skills today and you keep spacing out as well.**

**I know, it happens here and there but in truth, I haven't had cake in so long.**

**I know what you mean anyway I think Miwa is trying to kill Sadao over here for cheating during our game and I don't understand why she thinks he cheated!**

**All of you cheat! I swear, I'm better at cards than all of you and I don't have any reason to cheat either.**

**You don't have any proof of that.**

**My memories, dumbass *Mental eye rolling***

Miwa and Sadao were one of my demons that I met in my childhood. They were at odds with each other and used to fight with each other back than until I put them back in place. They fight with each other secretly but I didn't care as long as they don't annoy me. When I finished adjusting my boots, I noticed Hanji had a successful look on her face and I was like 'what?' then she pointed behind me. I turned only for a second I was shocked then my face heated up and I took a step back.

Erwin was right behind and I knew well enough that he stood there during the confession sentence a while ago. **Why aren't you fucked? Sadao says quote, how adorable you're so fucked and our lovely Sakura will be fucked later on, unquote. You know exactly what he means. Miwa says jump on that before it's taken. I don't understand these people nowadays.**

**I don't either Arashi but tell them, Sakura says, quote FUCK OFF! And unquote.**

"Hey Erwin, so when did you get here?" I asked Erwin who seemed too embarrassed to look at me. Hanji looked please, the instructors told us to get ready as we were ready to begin. I walked off with my face hot, "Um...Hanji let's get going" I grabbed Hanji's arm and we walked off to the starting point. "Ah Sakura wait!" I heard Erwin but I kept walking and Hanji had a big smile on her face. "Why didn't you tell me that he was behind me?" I whispered harshly under my breath to her keeping my head down as it was red. She replied with "I highly doubt either one of you would confess and perfect timing too"

**Sakura, don't worry too much. That guy didn't come until after you confessed but I suppose Hanji believes he heard.**

**BULLSHIT!**

"Hey Hanji, be serious and truthful when did he appear?" I asked Hanji who thought about it. "He came up to you the moment you flipped out and said, quote, 'I'm in love with Erwin. Well fine, I am. Now screw off,' unquote. But you ruined it when you walked off with that adorable face of yours. He was going to-"I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. "Concentrate on the test. Let's do our best" I told Hanji who nodded. "We'll hold it off—for now. Are you going to be entering the Military Police?" Hanji asked me, "I am not sure but I'll decide on my results. You?" I asked Hanji as I adjust my gear. "Survey Corps"

"Intrigue with Titans?"

"Yup"

"Looks like we're starting, good luck" I gave her my rare smile which people tend to say, calms them down and their confidences returns despite how bad the situation is. She looked completely nervous but she calm down and nodded, "Good look."

0o0_0o0

I was going through the forest quickly. I cut out the nape of the target dummies Titans and everyone tried to keep up. They tried to steal my target but I ain't the type to give it up without a fight. I had the grappling hooks shot into the tree and it was like using charka going through the trees but I relied on gas tanks and the gear. My strength, stamina, agility and skills of my training paid off and help me greatly. I could run a great distance and an incredible speed without tiring for three hours. It was inhuman but my strength was known as so. My strength didn't rely on charka but when charka is added, it caused a large cost of damage.

I cut down many of them, I didn't stop for a second and I kept my momentum up without slowing down. Until I pressed down on the hand grips but it got stuck and I cursed. "God damn it" I tried to move myself and to make it worse, the grappling hooks were de-attached and I went flying at full-speed towards a tree but another person got in the way. I let out a shout of warning but I slammed right into them and we fell onto the ground. The bush had lessened our pain but I groaned as I lay on the ground. I smacked into whomever with a great deal of force and I am amazed that I didn't break a limb.

The person I slammed into was on me but I fell on top of them although we rolled off the bush so I ended up on the ground. I opened my eyes and I stared at the blonde hair. He opened his eyes and we had a staring contest but I looked away. My face awfully red, "Erm…c-can you get your erm hand off my chest?" I asked with a stuttering voice. He blinked, he looked at his hand that was groping my chest and I was too embarrassed to add anything. He got up immediately, I sat up looking around and I swallow a small lump in my throat. I didn't know what to say.

"S-sorry about that" He apologizes to me, "I-it's ok. I slammed into you so we're even. I suppose" I let him but I could hear Arashi laughing and commenting about '**slamming**.' If you have your mind in the gutter, you should very well understand but he is an odd person and that didn't make any sense in truth. I didn't make any comments to Arashi's laughing as I barely realized that I couldn't continue the test as my equipment was screwed up.

"You should continue, I need to get my equipment repaired so bye" I got up and walked off quickly, I was worried I might've fainted if I stayed any longer. I didn't bother to listen to what he said and I took off my equipment then carried it back. I can't believe that happen. Why in the world am I acting like this? I swear, I used to go out clubbing and drinking with everyone and I couldn't give a fuck if a guy stared at me especially wearing those short dresses that Ino bought for me. I am reluctant to admit it. I don't want to admit in truth but I might as accept it. Fuck my life. Eighteen is a bitch to me. Fuckin' hormones!

Quote, "I am in love with Erwin", Unquote.

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Watashi wa Koishiteru**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

_**I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter. In Truth, I would've published this Chapter Earlier Today after School but I Couldn't Login So Either the Website Is Being a Bitch or My Internet Is. Nonetheless, If You Enjoyed This Lovely Chapter And If You Want To Show Your Enjoyment, Do So By…**_

_**Review, Favorite and Follow! **_

_**Do It! Doooo It! Moooooooo It! (^_^) You Know You Wanna; It Is Only Three Clicks To Favorite Or Follow! Review—I Got Nothin' But Show Your Love~ (~T 3 T) ~**_

_**Until Next Time on Mirror! \ (^0^)/**_


	3. Cross-Dressing

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto or Attack on Titan. I apologize for any misread sentences and spelling errors. I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter of mine. I put more effort into this lovely chapter and I hope it isn't complicated but if you are confused, point it out and I will re-write it a bit to make sense. If not, then I'll assume you know what the hell I am writing or where this story is going XDDD_

**[NEXT CHAPTER DUE ON FEBRUARY 8, 2014]**

**On with the Story..!**

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Cross-Dressing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**[Previously On Mirror]**

"_You should continue, I need to get my equipment repaired so bye" I got up and walked off quickly, I was worried I might've fainted if I stayed any longer. I didn't bother to listen to what he said and I took off my equipment then carried it back. I can't believe that happen. Why in the world am I acting like this? I swear, I used to go out clubbing and drinking with everyone and I couldn't give a fuck if a guy stared at me especially wearing those short dresses that Ino bought for me. I am reluctant to admit it. I don't want to admit in truth but I might as accept it. Fuck my life. Eighteen is a bitch to me. Fuckin' hormones!_

_Quote, "I am in love with Erwin", Unquote._

**[With Sakura in Mirror, After the Test]**

I sat on the ground against the wall as the fire in front of me burn brightly. I rubbed my wrist, I tripped and I found out that I sprain my hand when I hit into, well him. I mentally sighed; Arashi and the others weren't bothering me today. They hardly ever come unless it is important, (most of the time) and I was glad for that. The firelight hit my face softly and I stared at the orange glow. Everyone was done and they talking to each other about how well they did. Hanji came over to me and she stood beside me. "What happened, Sakura?" she asked concerned, she doesn't know what happen so I answered. "My gear got stuck and I fell onto the ground then I sprain my hand so I have no idea how well I did."

Hanji 'ohed' and I sat there with my knees near my chest. I put my arms on top of my knees then put my forehead against my crossed arms. Hanji coughed softly, I didn't move my head too much, and I looked up through my bangs and saw Erwin walking towards us. I looked back down, Hanji left to talk to other people, and I sat there listening to the crackling sound from the fire. I heard his steps and I tried to keep my calm posture. I could already feel my face heat up as he stood beside me.

"Um, are you ok?" He asked, I nodded, picking my head up and against the wall as I stared at the fire. "Are you sure?" he asked me again and I lifted my hand up. "I sprained my hand when I fell and I tripped on it hence making the pain worse. I bandaged it up earlier, it'll heal within a week" I let him know. "I see" he must feel horrible but I couldn't speak anymore. It was a silent atmosphere between us. I only heard distant voices and I wondered where Hanji ran off to this time?

"I'm sorry" he said, "It is fine, I sorta ran into you so I suppose we're even" I said with an even tone but I was embarrassed referring back to the incident. It turned to awkward silence again. "Question, which are you joining?" I decided to break this awkward silence. He sat down beside me whom I didn't mind but he was only a foot length away from me. I did my best not to stutter as I felt like I was going to faint again. "Scouting legion, I have no reason to join any other and I would rather put my skills to better use than walking around or guarding the walls" he said. I listened and nodded, "I can relate" I answered back. I lowered one of my legs and I put my cheek on my knee, arching my back a bit, tilting my head a bit.

"What about you? You seemed like you passed, you took more out than I did and this was only half way through the test" He, I assumed, compliment me and I felt my face turn red. I looked at him in the corner of my eye, he seemed embarrassed and it made me put my legs against my chest and wrap my arms around them. "They said, I passed but I'm joining the stationary guard" I told him and he responded with a "oh" he sound disappointed. "I guess you would join them since the fatally rate is high in the Scouting Legion and Military Police requires you to be in the top ten. They haven't announced that yet" he said, I couldn't tell him that I could survive in the Scouting Legion but my reasons are because of my own selfish reasons.

"Yeah, Hanji said she was joining the Scouting Legion so I suppose I won't be able to see her as often" I said but since he would be joining the Scouting Legion so I would be unable to see him as well. I should be happy yet I feel a little sad and I may change my decision. "I think she would be happier if you joined the Scouting Legion but she knows that she couldn't ask that of you" He said, I flickered my eyes at him and back at the fire. "I would be down as well but I have my reasons and I would prefer to be by her side rather being a complete loner in the Stationary Guards" I laughed a bit. "She'll probably visit when she can if you don't mind. She would probably like to spend some time if possible."

"I wouldn't mind that…that aside, shall we go get something to eat?" I finally turned my head to him and smiled. "Sure" he answered; he got up and dusted off his clothes. He held out his hand as I was about to stand up, I grabbed it and I got pulled up much like I do with him. "Thanks" I said, he nodded and we walked towards the dining hall. If you couldn't read between the lines earlier about 'Hanji,' you would know he was referring to himself, and I noticed when the atmosphere changed drastically. Of course, I meant what I said and I felt a little embarrassed by it. **Oh look a rock! **I end up tripping on it, it appeared out of nowhere or did Hanji purposely put it there?

So I tripped, he caught me before I fell down, and I was glad that I didn't land on my wrist but this took it to a whole new level. Yeah, twice in one day, he caught me but he had his hand yet again was on my chest. I stood up immediately with a red face so I turned away from him, "Uh, I didn't mean, I-uh-erm. I- wait I meant to- I didn't mean to" he stuttered over his words and I coughed to stop him. "Let's just go" I managed to say but I was embarrassed and he nodded, "O-ok." I think he thought I was angry at him when I turned away from him.

0o0_0o0

So the rest of the night, I avoided him again, and I saw Hanji with a smile that I did not want to see on her face. I went back to my room and I showered then lay on my bed. Face-planted into my pillow. I heard the door open and I heard Hanji laughing, "Shut up Hanji" I growled into my pillow. "Well, it seemed things progressed rather quickly but so openly" she snickered; I sat up and threw the pillow at her as she went into the bathroom. I had a red face but the door was still open and seemed someone was going to knock on the door only to be hit backwards due to the force I put behind the pillow. I heard 'oomph' and I got up immediately.

"I'm so sorry" I apologize, I took the pillow off the person's face and I stared at them. "Ow, how does a pillow hurt someone?" Erwin asked, "If I throw something, no matter what it is. It can hurt someone but why are you here?" I asked him as he sat up and I kneeled beside him. "All well, erm-um, I'm s-sorry fo-or well um gr-"he stuttered but I cut him off. "It is ok, no need to apologize" I assured him with a sincere smile. "But I want too" he said to me with a straight face but I responded with, "It's ok"

"I want to apologize for-"

_Corner of mouth twitch_

"I said it is ok"

"But I really want to apologize for-"

_Annoyed_

"God damn it Erwin, I said it was fuckin ok!"

I shouted at him which caused silence between us then he says, "I am sorry for groping you" and I dropped my head, I sighed then started laughing because he had a serious face on and he started laughing. If anyone were to walk by, they would assume we were insane or something but we were rather loud so I wouldn't blame them.

"God damn it Erwin, I swear sometimes…anyway apology accepted now pass me that pillow" I pointed to the pillow and he grabbed it only to hit me with it, softly. I stared at him with that blank face, my hair was slightly messy, while he grinned, "Now we're even" it didn't hurt but it messed up my awesome hair. "Fine whatever" I huffed, I grabbed the pillow and the moment I saw Hanji walk out of the bathroom. She got hit immediately by the pillow. "Ha! In your face" I threw my arms up in victory as she lay on the floor, surprisely, she landed on the pillow so she had a soft landing.

I got up; I turned to Erwin and held my hand out. "Why is that I am always the one being pulled onto their feet" he asked me as I pulled him up with ease. "Not my fault you're always on the floor" I said, "Anyway I should put Hanji in her bed. She'll catch a cold then she'll get mad at me" I scratched the back of my head. I coughed, "Hm?" Erwin asked and I moved my arm so he would get the message. He was still holding my hand and he seemed too hesitant when letting go though he did. Why hesitant?

"Sorry, I forgot anyway good night"

"Good night now" I turned to Hanji, I grabbed my pillow and I grabbed a blanket then threw it on her. "It thought you were going to put her in her bed?" he asked me as the door was still open. "It's too much work and I'm tired beside she'll be fine" I smiled as I stood by the door. "See you tomorrow" he waved, I waved back and I closed the door. I turned off the lights and I lay back on my bed.

"Today was completely messed up"

"You're telling me, I was hoping you would put me in my bed"

"Go to sleep Henjin"

"What the hell does that mean?"

0o0_0o0

__Sakura- 18 Years Old- A Month Later__

A month has gone by, I've joined the Stationary Guards and I've been assigned to the south side of Wall Maria at Shiganshina. I lived in Shiganshina district and it was nice. Though it would be nice if I could go down and take several titans when I want. I sat on the edge of the wall looking down at the titan that perhaps wanted to eat me. I stared at it before looking up at the wide area. I saw birds flying away to the sky and I stared at them. I flinched when someone touched my shoulder. I looked up; "It's dangerous to be at the edge" it was the person who was in charge of the Stationary Guards. "It's fine, I ain't wearing these for no reason" I patted the 3D gear. "Even so, shouldn't you be patrolling?" he asked, "Actually I'm done for today but I wanted to look for a while before I went home" I told Commander Pixis. He nodded, "Well you'll be seeing this often" he said and I agreed then he left. He would often patrol every once in a while to make sure people were doing their job.

I decided to get up, my pink hair grew long so I cut it, and it was shoulder-length now. I walked down the streets, I saw the street open up and I knew instantly that the Scouting Legion was coming back. I managed to get across before they came. I heard "Sakura" and I turned back only to start running.

**[Third POV]**

Sakura stopped little ways before seeing the legion on their horses going by. Sakura saw their modern looks and knew it was not successful or a failure. Then she saw Hanji and Erwin, seeing their face was good enough for her before she turned and walked to her home. Hanji caught the pink hair in the corner of her eye, she stopped her horse, and ready to get off her horse. She wanted to call out Sakura's name, she was happy to see Sakura for the first time in the past month, but someone called out Sakura before she could even say anything. Hanji looked over to see a girl and a guy walking towards Sakura.

The girl was holding a frilly pink dress and she was the one who yelled out with a smile on her face. The guy looked amused when Sakura took off running. "Ernst, after her!" the woman yelled and took off running after Sakura. Ernst let out a small sigh before taking off into a sprint then passed her. Sakura became a pink blur then she was on the ground and she let out a small scream with a "God damn it Ernst."

Hanji felt an odd feeling that was strange to even her. She felt oddly jealous, 'I wonder if Erwin feels more jealous than me' Hanji thought and looked at Erwin only to see him way in front of her. He didn't stop and he stayed with the group as Hanji was left behind. Hanji galloped to catch up and she raised an eyebrow at Erwin who ignored her presence. Hanji sighed and they continued.

0o0_0o0

"Ernst, get away, I ain't wearing that"

"Please Sakura, please, please"

"Hell no Kirsa, I don't want to wear that- Ah!" Sakura fell back onto the couch and she was now upside down. "Wha- go away Kirsa- ah!" Sakura shouted running around in the background before falling back on a pillow. Ernst looked at Sakura and let out a small sigh. "Kirsa, give it up" Kirsa smirked, "Fine, Sakura, hold him down" Sakura picked her head up and Ernst eyes went wide. Sakura grabbed his foot and he fell forward, she hit the back of his neck and he went unconscious. "Success" Sakura said with a smile on her face and Kirsa dragged Ernst into Sakura's room. "Don't try to rape him" then an "I ain't you" response back to Sakura who laugh, "This girl doesn't need to rape no one. They all want it" Kirsa burst out laughing. Sakura decided to sleep.

It was a trick; everyone knows Sakura will not wear dresses unless it matches her taste. No frilly pink dressed but she would wear regular dresses, just no frills. They find it hilarious to dress Ernst in lovely woman's clothing. They would often stay over at her house but they left, when she woke up, Kirsa left a box on the table and a picture. Sakura laughed, it was Ernst in the dress and he was awake. Sakura got up and went to her bookcase; she grabbed a two inched book which was a scrap book. She sat back on the couch, she opened up the book, and she remembered the needed items to paste the picture in and a pencil to write.

Sakura grabbed the needed items and sat back down only for the door. She wrote on the scrap book next to the picture of Ernst then decorated it.

_Lovely Ernst, His Love for Cross-Dressing!_

She looked at it satisfied afterwards, someone knocked on her door and Sakura closed her scrapbook then put it back into the bookcase. Sakura opened the door, "Hello?" and she blinked then smiled, "Hanji. What a surprise. What brings you to this little ol house of mine" Hanji laughed, they hugged and Sakura invited her in the house. "I'll make some tea for us" Sakura went to the kitchen and Hanji sat on the couch. "So how've you been Sakura?" Hanji asked, she looked around and she stared at the bookcase. "Fine. How's the scouting legion been treating you" Sakura asked from the kitchen. "Fine, I've been learning about them. More than you would in a classroom" she told Sakura who waited for the water to boil. After several minutes, it whistled and Sakura poured some into two cups then put it back down after turning off the fire. She walked back with the two cups, into the living room and sat on the couch with Hanji.

"So how have you been?" Sakura asked, "Um, it has been fine…" Hanji looked down at the tea then put it on the table. "Non-speaking wall with ears?" Sakura asked they often did this where Sakura is always the wall and Hanji got all of the stuff off of her chest. Sakura didn't mind and Hanji looked up at Sakura, Hanji sighed then she pulled her legs up to her chest.

"I thought I could handle it but on the previous expedition…oh gosh Sakura, they were being eaten and I thought I could help them but I couldn't. I was weak against them. I know I always went on about how easy it would be to take them down but I couldn't help at all, I just froze at the sight. All I could do was run away like a coward. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't…I just…couldn't…" Hanji cried silently.

Hanji put her head on Sakura's lap, Sakura stroked her head, and "I thought I could handle all of this. I knew about the deaths, the possibilities and the horror that comes with it. It's just…I never thought I would feel so powerless against them. I didn't think much at first; I thought it wouldn't be like that for long. The next time, I just couldn't. They were my comrades and their screams are all I think about. I don't like it but I don't want to quit either. I…" Sakura waited for Hanji to let it all out.

"I ain't going to say, it'll get better. But I understand you feel weak in front of the enemy. It's reasonable. You freeze because you're frightened. People die around you but you mustn't let it get to you. Freezing and being afraid won't help you or your comrades. No matter how weak you think you are, it is what you'll continue be if you don't do anything. If you want to win, you have to fight; you have to stand for what you want. If you want to protect your comrades, protect. Don't dwell on it, you do it. In other words, we use our brain but in some situations, you must...listen to your heart, your instincts. Your instinct is what saves you from danger. It is what animals do and how they survive. And most of all…don't die for humanity. Live to fight, fight to live, and don't die for your friends or humanity. Live, no matter who says, you live till the end. Don't lose your life to the Titans; you die when you are ready. I have rules to allow a person to die and they are two things, when you've completed your promises and you are an adult or when you've reached the end of the path, when death takes your life naturally. Those are my rules, you die when you are ready, when you completed your promises and an adult or a natural death." Sakura told Hanji whose cries stifled now.

"I know it is rough but Hanji, you must be strong. More shit will come your way, don't assume it won't. You must always be prepared, never let your guard down, and don't ever believe you can't do anything. In this world, anything can be possible. If you feel you're weak then do something. Train harder and improve your skills. If you doubt yourself, then you're just killing your comrades. Never believe something is impossible, everything can be achieve if you put your mind to it. You can't do anything or achieve anything if you don't try at all. But if you ever need anything, don't hesitant to come and talk to me" Sakura stroked Hanji's head like a mother would do to comfort her child.

"For non-speaking wall, you talk a lot" Hanji mumbled, Sakura laughed softly, Hanji missed Sakura's laughs and hearing it calms her down. "Well you're a Henjin" Sakura smiled, Hanji laughed quietly and Sakura continued stroking her head. Sakura decided a song would help Hanji a bit.

_**Koko Ni aru no wa**__ (What is here)_

_**Kimi ga ima made eranda michi no**__ (Are the answers that you chose) _

_**Kotae tachi yo**__ (To all your choices)_

_**Hora jishin motte susumeba ii**__ (Now, be confident and go)_

_**Totemo shizen Na no**__ (Isn't it so natural?)_

_**Ame agari no ASUFARUTO Ni**__ (Just like how after the rain)_

_**Niji ga kakaru you Ni**__ (The rainbow seems to sit on the asphalt)_

_**Lonely kaze ga fuite**__ (Lonely because the wind blew)_

_**Feeling ki ga tsuita yo**__ (Feeling I realized)_

_**Kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo**__ (That even though the answer is nowhere)_

_**Call me wakatteru wa **__(Call me I already knew)_

_**With you ai wa itsumo**__ (With you that love is)_

_**Atae au mono**__ (For each other)_

_**For you**_

_**Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**__ (Because you'll surely)_

_**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**__ (Fly up to this sky)_

_**Nando tsumazuita toshite mo**__ (Even if you fall a few times)_

_**For you**_

_**Taisetsu Na koto wa hitotsu**__ (There's just one important thing)_

_**Yume miru koto**__ (To keep on dreaming)_

_**Kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite**__ (Please don't close off your heart)_

_**Kizutsuite mo namida korae**__ (Even though you were hurt)_

_**Gaman shiteta yo ne?**__ (You held back your tears and endured it)_

_**Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de**__ (Since I came)_

_**Mita kite Kara**__ (To see you clearly)_

_**Nani mo iwanakute mo**__ (You don't have to tell me anything)_

_**Wakatteru yo**__ (I already know)_

_**Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto**__ (That you always try hard)_

_**Runaway mayotta Nara**__ (Runaway if you're lost)_

_**Try again nando datte**__ (Try again many times)_

_**Yarinaosu koto dekiru Kara**__ (Since it's possible to redo it many times)_

_**I'm here soba Ni iru wa**__ (I'm here next to you)_

_**Believing osorenai de**__ (Believing don't be afraid)_

_**Shinji au koto**__ (About trusting each other)_

_**For you **_

_**Kitto mo itsu no hi ka**__ (Because you'll surely)_

_**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**__ (Fly up to this sky)_

_**Nando kizutsuita toshite mo**__ (Even if you get hurt a few times)_

_**For you **_

_**Taisetsu Na koto wa hitotsu**__ (There's just one important thing)_

_**Yume miru koto**__ (To keep on dreaming)_

_**Hitomi dake wa osorasanai de ite**__ (Please don't move your eyes away)_

_**Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga hora**__ (I applaud your courage)_

_**Kakegae no nai takaramono Ni kawaru yo**__ (I'm talking about the treasure that is irreplaceable)_

_**Ima ryoute hiroge Fly high**__ (Now spread your hands and fly high)_

_**Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**__ (Because you'll surely)_

_**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**__ (Fly up to this sky)_

_**Nando kizutsuita toshite mo**__ (Even if you get hurt a few times)_

_**For you **_

_**Taisetsu Na koto wa hitotsu**__ (There's just one important thing)_

_**Yume miru koto**__ (To keep on dreaming)_

_**Kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite**__ (Please don't close off your heart)_

Hanji was sound-asleep, Sakura sipped her tea but she didn't stop stroking Hanji's head until she heard Hanji's breathing become steady. Sakura sat there, 'I should take my own advice. I was a coward, I left after that incident and I couldn't even face them like a man that I ain't! I just up and left, I should've…I should've kept myself under control. Allowing myself to be blinded by anger was a childish thing.' Sakura thought to herself and sighed.

'I am such a hypocrite. A coward and a weakling, I ran away and I ended up here. I should at least try to make a difference here. I mean, it is because of my clan that this shit happened. But even if I do that, I wouldn't be any help with no charka. There's no charka around here, it's locked behind that barrier, miles of here. I hate my brother; he puts a seal on me and transports me here. Then again, I am making excuses.'

Sakura dwelled on it; she picked up Hanji's head slowly then put her back on the couch. Sakura went to grab a blanket then she put it over Hanji. Sakura took the tea, went back to the kitchen then poured it out in the sink.

Sakura looked out of the window in front of the sink. The moonlight shined in through the window and onto her face. "I miss the nights where we slept in trees under the stars during a mission. When we were Team 7" Sakura said to herself quietly. "Our genin years were the most intense but great times" she washed the dishes as she reminisce about her past. Sakura finished cleaning dishes and she decided to go to sleep. She lay on the bed and stared at the roof, "Why do I always hesitant on these things? I would always rush to my death, I always put people forward without any thought, and I always say things that I don't even think to apply to myself" she mumbled to herself.

**Don't dwell upon it Sakura, everyone makes mistakes**

**Even then, I…hurt them. I let my anger get the best of me and I injured them beyond belief. How do you expect me to face them after that?**

Sakura was speaking to her inner, Sayuki, the woman who is Sakura's inner conscious and helps Sakura when she refuses to bother people with her problems. **Naruto did the same thing, he allowed his anger to get the best of him on that bridge yet you didn't hold any hatred towards him for that.**

**That's different…**

**How? It is the same only difference is it was more than one. Even then, if they were truly your friends, your family then they wouldn't hate you.**

…**Even if they forgive me, I don't forgive myself…**

**Sooner or later, you'll need to face this problem but I can understand as I've been with you through your life. Baby steps but this is unavoidable. Your brothers will begin to make their move and Konoha will be endangered.**

…**When that comes, I'll murder them before they touch or kill my comrades. I won't allow that and if I do…**

**It won't come to that; they can't start a war against you unless every Haruno is present. That is how it works, if they wish to take your charka, demons and power. It is a special ritual crap that is needed, they add it to their own power and Sakura, if that happens. We're all fucked, they don't know that you unlocked the third stage and at a young age too.**

**I understand, let's just go to sleep. I had enough for today but thank you**

**Why do you think I'm here?**

**To annoy me?**

**I am not Arashi. **Sayuki joked before going off into the darkness of her mind;Sakura snickered before turning on her side and closing her eyes.

'Despite that talk, I don't think I am ready to face them. I don't blame them if they hate me after being in the hospital in pain for months but I don't want to hear it from their mouths with their own voices. I truly am a coward…' Sakura thought before going to sleep.

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**I did an extra-long chapter for the hell of it. I am so happy and I hope you all like it. I was inspired by not doing my homework during the time I spent writing this chapter. If you seem confused, it'll make sense further down the road. I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter. Well thanks for reading this.**

**P.S I Don't Own Da Song Azu For You At All…At ALL! I thought it fitted sorta perfect? It made sense when I wrote so whatever :P**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Until Next Time on Mirror…!**


	4. Oddest Family Ever!

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Naruto or Attack on Titan..! I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors. I hope you're keeping up with ze story and you understand if not, well I don't know anymore XDDD however I almost forgot a chapter was supposed to be put out today XDDD Nonetheless enjoy pwease~ please?_

**[Next Chapter Due On February 22, 2014]**

_On with the Story..!_

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Oddest Family Ever!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**[Previously on Mirror]**

_**I understand, let's just go to sleep. I had enough for today but thank you**_

_**Why do you think I'm here?**_

_**To annoy me?**_

_**I am not Arashi. **__Sayuki joked before going off into the darkness of her mind;____Sakura snickered before turning on her side and closing her eyes. _

'_Despite that talk, I don't think I am ready to face them. I don't blame them if they hate me after being in the hospital in pain for months but I don't want to hear it from their mouths with theirs voice. I truly am a coward…' Sakura thought before going to sleep._

**[Currently on Mirror- Sakura's POV] _Sakura Nineteen Year Old_ Week Later**

It has been a week since Hanji first came to visit me; she didn't come back so I assume she felt better and when I saw them come back from an expedition. From above the wall, I could tell she seemed more relaxed, and back to her regular self. She was a little down but it is understandable when you see a comrade die. Hanji visited me again; I was making dinner and a lovely cake in the oven. I had tea brewed already; it was heat so I poured some into a cup when she knocked on the door.

"Sakura, it's me" Hanji said from outside and I said, "Come in" I shouted back and I heard the door opening. "Great, I came just in time for dinner" Hanji loved my cooking as she says I don't know what the big deal is about my food but everyone seems to like it. "Ah, I made some tea on the side. Set the table, please" I asked Hanji who was already started on it. I put the pot on a pot holder to avoid burning the table and Hanji's mouth watered. "Go ahead and eat, the cake is done and I wanna decorate it" I told her, "You love your cake" she told me and I nodded.

I spent five minutes swiftly decorating my delicious cake and it looked delicious. I finished, I put it on the table beside the pot and I ate with Hanji, I finished before she did and I drank my tea slowly as she continue to eat. When she finished, I cut a small slice of cake for her, I sat beside her and she looked at me.

"You know you should visit Erwin" she suddenly said to me, I had the fork in my mouth then looked at her confused. "Why would you say that all of a sudden?" I asked her, "He has been down lately and you are likely to cheer him up" she told me with a smile and I blinked again then I took another piece of cake and put it in my mouth slowly. I chewed slowly, I had no idea what she meant and she sighed. "I swear why can't you see that Erwin is in love with you woman!" Hanji shaked me as I continued to eat my cake. "Why say that?" I asked tilting my head. Seriously what did she mean? I doubt he'll like someone like me.

…I threw someone through a wall for spilling my cake…

"How can you not see that? He is always embarrassed around, you even saw it and he is always concerned about you. He doesn't like me bringing you up. What else? She asked me.

I blinked, "Isn't that normal? My brothers were embarrassed when they often saw me dressing of course, we lived together so we got used to that after a year. I mean, I swear we have rooms for a reason, doesn't mean you can go parading around the house naked" Naruto is an idiot. She raised an eyebrow, "My brothers are always concerned over me. They would go insane and run around like a chicken with a chopped off head even if I prick or cut my finger. Of course, after I beaten them several times to stop worrying over every little thing. They stopped but they still worry" I told her.

…

_She can't tell between family love and love. She is close to her teammates and her friends, they lived in one compound, and they often did things that most wouldn't do. Being groped, normal, walking around naked, fairly normal though a beating afterwards, and so on._

…

"What kind of family do you have?" she asked curious, "Well let's just to the point that a friend of mine, he would sometimes comment about my chest, he would literally be behind and say, 'For someone with a huge chest, you're rather short' then he would get a beating due to the 'short' comment." I told her, Kiba is such a weirdo as was Naruto but whatever, and she raised an eyebrow. "These people you call family, are they related to you?" she asked curiously, she sipped the tea afterwards. "Nope, none of them. They are like family to me so does it make a difference, do I have to be related to them to call them my brothers? I asked her, she thought about it and shrugged. "No idea" she told me and continued eating the cake.

…

'_Sakura can't tell the difference between love from a family and love from a…lover? Either she doesn't want to be in a relationship or she is dense—very dense. He practically showed it to her so many times, what the hell? He fricking grope her? What else do you have to do to get your point across? I think she'll need a push since Erwin is no help at all. She admitted she loved him yet she believes he doesn't think the same. She is so difficult' Hanji thought to herself as she dranked the tea. Sakura eyes lit up as she ate each piece of cake. _

"_So what do you think about Erwin?" Hanji asked Sakura._

…

I raised an eyebrow, why all of these questions about Erwin? "He is a great guy" I answered her honestly because she knew I…loved him however she sighed and I continued eating my cake. "Would you consider starting a relationship with him?" she blurted out and I choked on my tea to stare at her. "Why would you ask that?" I asked her wiping the tea off my mouth and she sighed, "Because I think you two would be an adorable couple" she smiled with her hands together. "I don't know" I told her honestly and she didn't press me at all. We continued eating, she updated on what she was doing and she left within an hour. I cleaned up then put it in the sink, washed then I sat back at the table. I sat there for a while drinking my tea pondering about it.

Could I? Could I possibly? No it is foolish to assume so. It is not like he is actually in love with me either.

I sighed, "I am so confused. Sayuki?" I turned my head to a see a womanly figure beside. Long silver hair with sky blue eyes and she was taller than me when she stood up straight, she moved to sit on a chair beside me, she poured some tea for herself.

Sakura Talk with her Inner, if people saw me talking to thin air, they would assume that this was normal and I would agree with them.

**What is it?**

_I sighed_

"Well I don't know Sayuki, I feel like I just ran away when things got out of hand."

**That is not true. Death is something that affects everyone and it is understandable especially when your little brother died. Anger is natural; you've never experience deep loss so that reaction was reasonable. You carried your comrades back and healed before leaving, that is not abandoning them or betrayal. Say what you wish but you never abandon them at all. You hurt them, yes, however you healed them and they didn't die either.**

"But I hurt them"

**You healed them and were it intentionally?**

"But to turn on them…"

**Sakura! Seiko gata no tame ni! It is not your fault. Why must you be so stubborn? You hurt them but did you kill them? Did you?**

"…No…"

**Exactly, you must learn to forgive yourself. You always look on the negative side of things when you should be positive. Things happen, what we do afterwards is what matters and you heal them. If you blame yourself for his death then why don't you avenge him? He wouldn't want you to be upset. He didn't do that for no reason.**

I sighed, Sayuki made sense, I would often have a clouded mind and she was right about me being awfully negative about everything. Even so it doesn't mean that they may not forgive me even if I do.

"The situation with my brothers is dire. I know they won't do anything, anytime soon. They grew wary after I killed Hikaru during that day. They have to re-think and now that I am gone. My brother made a mistake thinking I would die in this place."

**Ah, that was a foolish mistake but I do not think they wish to kill you yet. They had to isolate you before they could do anything. Many of your relatives live on this side and none are dead.**

"However relationships are out of the question."

**Why do you say that?**

"How can anyone like an insane pink haired girl who loves cake then her own life? I doubt he would love me even if I did."

**You are a foolish child indeed and why am I the mature one of us two?**

"Because I am insane to have an inner?"

Sayuki looked at me as she put down the tea, I tilted my head to the side, and "How do you drink tea when you're my inner?" I asked her**. "I am your inner demon, I share your thoughts and feeling if you wish for me to see or hear them. I would often put them elsewhere as it is private unless needed. We are binded to each other. I am like you but different, your mature side. **I pouted at her, she ignored my question, and she laughed in reply. **Nonetheless I think Hanji was right. I believe you caught Naruto's denseness and you cannot see. Everyone sees it yet you cannot. What are we going to do with you? Does he have to say it in order for you to know?** She asked me and I blinked the smiled, "I believe what I hear, _most of the time_" she sighed, she poured more tea in.

**Madoka doesn't like you being near that man. I believe he is jealous. You are his master, your first demon, and he is a little too protective of you. I find it adorable. He is like a child refusing anyone else to steal his mother's attention. However it doesn't mean he hates the man. He just doesn't want your attention to be averted to him. But he didn't mind you giving your attention to Amaterasu and Yukiko. He is a demon who can go into his physical form whenever he wishes. However he must use your charka to do so but it is sealed up. That is why he hasn't come out and tried to keep you away. He also told me to tell you this, 'You mustn't be so hard on yourself. You are one person and if it is not your fault that you are related to a bunch of assholes**

I began laughing "Of course Madoka would say that. Tell him thank you. It is good that you two manage to clear my mind. At least we got that done with. At least I'll be ready if I return back to Konoha. Though I wondered if I should join the Scouting Legion then again, I rather not. I don't think I could just yet trust myself with other people's lives just yet" I told Sayuki who said, **Baby steps don't mean to take your goddamn time.**

I snickered a bit, I finished my cake and Sayuki soon left when we done doing our little talk. It was night time and I was on wall duty tomorrow. I jumped into my bed after I finished everything up. It has been a year since I've been here. I joined the military shortly after I turned eighteen, two weeks afterwards. Usually it took five years but I climbed through the training and I was able to get to where Hanji and Erwin were at. It isn't normal but not unheard of so I spent that one year here. Actually eleven months in the military, I spent two weeks figuring out what I was doing here and so on. Nothing special, I stayed with my cousin and his family during that time.

I turned nineteen half a month ago. Hanji and Erwin don't know my birthday and I wasn't going to say anything, just yet. And to think, Sayuki and I had this same conservation yet why did I decide to listen and accept it? Cake makes everything better.

0o0_0o0

_Next morning…_

I walked along the wall patrolling and I looked down at the titan below. I bented down and stared at it, I looked up to see the far horizon, and the trees swayed as the light breeze goes through their leaves. I sensed another presence, someone slapped my back and I looked behind me to see Ernest. "Hey, you shouldn't be so close. Lend out too far and you'll their lunch. Speaking of lunch, Kirsa wanted you to join us." He told me, "Do I have a choice?" I asked, he shooked his head, "She said I have to carry you over my shoulder if I had too" I raised an eyebrow at him. He had that serious face, I got up and I held my arms out to him. Like a child to their parent, he was taller than me, he was 6'0 ft. and I was annoyed by that.

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at me and I stood there with my arms up to him waiting. He sighed, he picked me up and he carried me with a one arm yet I was still stronger than him. We went down the stairs and people laughed, "Looks like even Ernst can't say no to Sakura" they said to each other. Ernst sighed, "The things I do for you. You have legs, walk with them" he told me as we reached the ground. "I don't wanna" I protested like a child and he shooked his head,

"I wonder what man would marry you?" he said, I laughed, "I wonder what kind of woman would marry you? You are such a pushover" I told him. He 'pshed' but he admitted it to himself. Kirsa saw us and she raised an eyebrow at me in his arms, "You are such a pushover" Kirsa laughed then I smiled, "That's what I said" Ernst was going to put me down but I kept my arms around his neck, held myself up. He sighed, "I swear you are like a child" he told me but he continued holding me in his one arm. Kirsa had her arm around his other free arm. We went to lunch, people looked at us but they thought it was odd yet normal. I sat down on the chair then waited for lovely ice cream then ate it slowly, savoring the taste. They ordered sandwiches and drinks; I got some sake for myself.

I ate the ice cream; I had the spoon in my mouth thinking until Ernst pulled it out. "You're going to choke. You tend to forget that you have a spoon in your mouth" he put the spoon back into the ice cream and I pouted, "I have never choke on it…yet" Kirsa rolled her eyes, "Sure. Anyway our lunch break is over and I don't think you should be drinking so much" she pointed to the bottle that I had in my hand and a sake cup in the other hand. I sticked out my tongue at them; they shooked their heads. We finished eating; "We better get back" Kirsa said, we got up, I jumped onto Ernst's back and Kirsa chuckled, "Hm?" he 'hummed'? "I wonder if we're a family to people. Sakura acts like a child and her height makes it more believable" Kirsa said sheepishly doing what Hinata would do when she was around Naruto.

I laughed, "I wonder that to myself as well" I put my chin on the top of Ernst's head. We got back to the wall and we saw Commander Pixis, they saluted him and I said, "Hey." They looked at me and I shrugged, he laughed, "I need a favor from the three of you" he said, we were on the wall by the stairs, and they stood there. Their backs straight, arms behind their back and slightly part legs stance, while I leaned on my right leg with crossed arms.

"The scouting legion is low on members, several were injured and they are heading out on a scouting mission tomorrow. They need at least three more people; their commander asked if there were anyone who would volunteer for that one mission. Everyone refused but I thought why not you three? You seem you'll be fine and I am confident of that" he said, everyone would likely die compared to you three, is what he was saying. I shrugged, "Why not?" Kirsa looked at me baffled, "Why did you agreed so quickly?" she asked, she was worried for me, sure I am clumsy but it isn't like I ever cut myself with a ball or something.

"You can easily cut yourself with a freakin' ball even a pillow" She is so critical, once and that pillow was pretty sharp. I pouted, "I can make decision on my own Kirsa and I said yes. It is just one thing" I told, she bit her lip and sighed, "I guess I can as well" and of course, Ernst said yes because he couldn't be without lovely Kirsa.

They needed to be a couple but they aren't lovely dovey. True fact yo!

Pixis told us to report to Shadis, the commander of the Scouting Legion tomorrow morning and we spent the rest of the time on wall duty.

0o0_0o0

We went to the Scouting Legion within Wall Rose and I took my trusty horse, Rakki, Kirsa and Ernst were beside me. We arrived; I tied Lucky next to several other horses as did the other two. I immediately got jumped on when I walked up to the door, "Sakura, you're here" Hanji shouted with glee and I put a leg back to keep myself from falling back with her. "Hanji, it hasn't been so long like only a day" I pointed out to her with a smile on my face and she shrugged. "Why are you here?" she asked confused, apparently she didn't get the memo! "Well apparently you guys need three more people so here we are" I gestured to the three of us. "Good, you're on time. We're about to leave" I saw Shadis, the three did the salute and I stood there with crossed arms again. He raised an eyebrow at me, Kirsa slapped me upside the head, I looked at her and she mouthed to me to do the proper salute. Right hand clenched above your left breast with an arm behind your back. I used two fingers, had it against my forehead and I flicked my wrist. If you understand what I meant. A two-finger salute, a smile insert here.

"Um no, shall we?" I gestured to Shadis who seemed surprised by my disrespect towards him. I blinked, I could care less in truth and he didn't seem care but he bumped my shoulder as in, you better watch yourself. I snickered; I got hit over the head by Kirsa again. I pouted, my fake tears at the edge of my eyes, and she growled under her breath, "Be good damn it" I sighed, "Yes mum!" I did my two finger salute and she rolled her eyes at me. Hanji and I talked a bit before Erwin came along with everyone else. The three of us ignored them, I had my old 3D gear and I triple check the gear as we rode to Wall Maria. When we waited for the gates to open, I commented, "Why the fuck did we go all the way to Wall Rose if we were just going to end up back here?" I shouted and on cue, Kirsa hit me over the head.

"She has a point" Ernst said, Kirsa threw a glare, that said, don't fuckin encourage her!

"Told you" I sanged and she quickly put her arms on the saddles, holding herself and spun her legs hence kicking the both of us off of our saddle then she was back on her saddle. "Son of a-"I groaned on the ground holding my face, everyone was looking down on us, no joke intended. I got back up, Rakki was laughing in horse language, and I glared at him. Ernst got back on his horse, we stood by to Kirsa who rolled her eyes, "The three of you are not going to survive" Shadis commented.

"I think we have a better survival rate than your ass" I spat back. I was annoyed, I got smack in the head by Kirsa and Ernst. "Fuckin' A! Fine, I'll shut up. You lot are Sakura abusers" I told those two only to be smacked again and Shadis glared at me. I shrugged, we soon took off in a gallop, the moment the walls opened, and we were supposed to try to expand the territory. Everyone around us seem to not take us seriously when Kirsa said,

"Sakura quit fuckin' checking your gear. It's fine"

"Fuckin tell that to the instructors back then. Useless piece of crap" I shouted back to her and everyone seemed to ride from a distance from us.

0o0_0o0

**[Sakura POV]**

We encountered several titans until we met a few deviant titans. I found it rather annoying that they gave up to easy. I took down multiple of them yet they kept coming, I heard Kirsa screamed and I cursed when I saw her in the titan's clutches. I was on the ground; everyone was dealing with their own problems but no one paid attention to their comrades. They didn't try to save their comrades, I did so instead, and I had the hook pierce into the arm on the titan as it lifted Kirsa into its mouth. "SAKURA, HELP ERNST" she shouted at me, I looked over to Ernst for a brief second, and he seemed to be injured. He was limping on the ground, I cursed, and I cut off the titan's hand then quickly detached the hooks. I re-attached them on their necks then in a swift slice, I cut the nape out and I soon took off to help Ernst out. Kirsa was fine, I attack the hooks to the titans and I managed to reach Ernst. I shoved him to the side and I got hit by the titan's hand when I reacted quickly by attaching back to the titan to take it down. It swatted me like a fly and I went fly across the ground, "Sakura" I heard Ernst. I whistled for Rakki when I recovered, I rolled a bit then I got back to my feet the slid a bit before stopping with a dust of cloud around me.

"Rakki, go to Ernst" I told him, he seemed reluctant but I glared at him. He nodded; we had a mutual trust between horse and rider. I coughed up blood, "Shit, that hit broke my arm" I moved it and I winced at the pain. I'll be fine, I looked around, several people were on their horses and other people were taking down titans. I narrowed my eyes, everyone was injured and I don't think they'll last long. We soon moved to the forest nearby, tall marvelous tree, and I ran to it. I used the trees to get around and took down several titans despite my arm is throbbing with pure pain and it was on fire.

I didn't know where Hanji or Erwin was, even Kirsa and Ernst but I knew they could hold their own. I saw several people nearly get stepped on, I cut them down quickly, and "Get your head in the game" I shouted to them. They stood their bewildered as they were only moments away from visiting the Shinigami. I only moved little ways before I saw the Commander; he seemed to be having a hard time against one of the titans. It was a deviant type and it was quick. He made a foolish mistake; I managed to push him away from the swat from the titan's hand. I got smacked into the tree, I slid down the tree leaving a blood trail and I fell onto the ground. I broken several ribs from that hit and I managed to get back up, I coughed, and I hooked onto the nearby tree then jump off it despite my ribs hurting like hell took that fucker down.

Another one was coming, I saw Shadis who got hit when I kicked him away from the hit that would've kill him. "Can you walk?" I asked, he bit back the pain and I knew instantly that he broke his leg. "You need to tell the others to retreat" he said, I scowled at him and I got him up on his feet. I put his arm around my shoulder, "Didn't"

"I don't give a fuck. I don't leave a comrade to die when they can obviously live. You give up way too easily, yet you wonder why the fuck you have a high death rate. Now fuckin' try to live, you dumbshit" I told him. A titan was behind coming quickly, I cursed, "You can't carry the both of us with your gear" he said and I doubted he could move right, his leg wasn't the only thing broken. His opposite arm and I sighed, "Well first time for everything" I said and he was going to ask. I picked him and ran like hell from the titan from behind. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Fuckin' saving your life" I screamed, I couldn't use my gear with one arm until I said, "Fuck it" I made sure he had his arm around my shoulder and I held him within one arm, "This isn't the first time" I muttered under my breath and I managed to get into the air. The gear held up nicely and I was glad for that. We managed to reach the end of the forest where everyone was when the gear decided to get stuck.

"This is why I checked it so many fuckin-"I jerked forward and we fell to the ground, I acted swiftly which was a reflex. I did what I would do, I covered his head with my arms and we rolled. We slid to a stop, several rocks slice my skin and I felt the warm liquid leave my body onto the ground, painting the ground pure crimson red. "Ugh, that hurt" I mumbled and I pushed him away. My body felt like it couldn't move anymore but I forced myself to get up. Several of our comrades were in trouble, I took off to save some and others struggled, I helped them. I got hit around and I soon lay on the ground in my own pool of blood.

Everyone was where Shadis was at, they were injured or they ran out of gas. I still had some left, praise the kami jerk, and the titan soon scattered after I started emitted my dark aura. I got tired of being smacked around. "Fuck, I'm the one who does the smacking not the other way around" I shouted to the skies. I went a slight rampage taking them down left and right until I ended up on the ground. I saw Kirsa and Ernst on their horses coming to me only to cut off by a deviant titan who passed us and went running to the larger group.

"Fuck my life. Kirsa, Ernst, go! You need to reach them" I shouted. They didn't want to leave me which roaming titans but they soon turned around when I glared at them. I was beaten to the bone and I can't believe I am conscious or standing at the least. They weren't going to make it, even if they did, they were injured as well. I ran, I ran like the fuckin' wind and I was a blur. Thank the harsh training I've gone through! I managed to get pass them, which I knew I was within distance, I attached the hooks onto the titan's flesh then pulled myself to it then I re-arranged myself to slice the nape out. I did it but only to be hit across the ground again. I lay on the ground, I groaned in pain and I heard shouts of my name but I assume it was my name.

Another titan appeared out of nowhere and I got up quickly to roll out of the way when it tried to step on me. I held my side as I ran and Lucky came to my rescue. I got onto the saddle then rode out of danger way. Hanji took down the titan and there was none left to threaten us at the moment. We met where the group was bandaging each other up and tending their wound.

"Sakura, are you ok? Kirsa asked concerned, she came towards me and I saw the bleeding Ernst. I moved away from her then went up Ernst, "Your bleeding" I took off my jacket which had my Stationary Guard ensign. I took off my white button up shirt, "Sakura what are-"Ernst asked confused, "Shut up" I tore my shirt apart then I had him take his shirt off. I ripped a bit of my shirt then poured water on it, soaking it, I cleaned it up then I pulled out my salve then put it on his wound so it would heal faster. I wrapped it up tightly, ignoring the stares from the other side except Kirsa who watched concerned at well. "I'm fine, what about you?" he asked and I blinked, "I'm fine. I'll be sore that's for sure but I'll live" I assured him. Kirsa slapped my back and I muttered, "Ouch." I looked up at her, "Sure you are" and I pouted at her, even if she slapped my lightly. I felt like my back had the scorching fire against it.

I put some on Kirsa's face before she could protest, the salve, and I cleaned her wounds. "Sakura, you do realize that you have no shirt on, right?" Kirsa asked, "Your point being?" I asked her as I wrapped her arm, above the wound, and I cleaned it then applied more salve on it. They were staring because of that. I wore black chest bindings which covered my bust which was good but Ernst coughed, I was wondering why he refused to look at me. Kirsa sighed when I tend to her wounds.

"I admire that about you. Your pure stupidness" Kirsa shooked her head and I got annoyed when they kept staring. "What the hell? You never saw a female body. Geez, worse than mutt face" I muttered to myself. Kirsa's left eye twitched, "Sakura, where did you get this scar?" she asked. A scar that spread out like a spider web was on my lower right stomach. My face grew dark, "I don't wish to speak about it" I told her and she left it at that. People didn't ask either.

"Nonetheless, what the fuck were you shitheads doing out there? You were like freakin' cockroaches, you scattered so quick" I shouted at them. "Who are you to judge us?" one person said, the side of my mouth twitched, "Little bitch, I know more than you ever will in this lifetime. You shitheads gave up too easy. You abandon your comrades; do you even call this a successful mission? Is this what you fuckers have been doing? This is the reason why your fuckin' group has a high death rate" I told them enraged. My body hurt like hell but I managed to scold them.

"Well sorry, not everyone can be like you" a woman said. "Who fuckin' asked you to be me?" I said in my loud voice. She scoffed, "Just because you took down a few titans doesn't mean anything"

"At least I didn't freeze up like a rabbit. You don't fuckin stand there. You fuckin' move and do something. You watch your comrades die. You are so FUCKIN' lucky; everyone is alive if one person died. I would gladly MURDER YOU ALL" I said, she was belittled backing down. "Look-"

"Shut the fuck up, I ain't done. You assholes go about, oh my comrade died, pity me. I've seen more deaths, poor me. Fuck you! You shitheads are the reason why your comrades died. Those titans weren't. I've faced more life-threatening situations then this! I stared death in the eye so many times, I spat in his face and I continued fighting. You can't achieve anything if you don't get up and do something. Fear is natural but it is up to you whether you overcome it or forever regret it" I said then I whistled for Rakki who came with the missing horse. He nudged me with his snout, "I'm fine. Don't worry so much" I whispered into his ear, he chews on my hair and I sighed. I hoisted myself on Rakki's back, "Fight to live, and live to fight. Protect to live, live to protect. Never give up and don't accept things so easily." I said, I remember saying this once to my comrades when we got into a sticky situation. We all had our ninja way in which we follow and mine was this. "I may hate you but I keep home and work matters separate. I refused to allow yet another comrade die on my hands. Fear feeds on people, will you continue to satisfy it or will you starve it until it withers away?" I asked them.

"**Watashi wa katsute no chimu, hito ya teki ni taishite watashi no mura o rido shite imasu. Kagiri watashi ga ikiru riyu ga aru yo ni, watashi was amaku nigai saigo made shinu koto wa arimasen. Watashi was anata ga shitte iru yori mo, shi no shosai o shiru. Watashi wa ikite iru watashi no nakama o tamotsu tame ni idaina naga-sa ni shite kudasai"**

…

_I once lead teams, people and my village against enemies. As long as I have a reason to live, I will never die until the sweet bitter end. I know death more than you will ever know. I go to great lengths to keep my comrade alive._

…

My body grew hot by the minute, my body hurt so much more when I rode along, and Kirsa noticed my discomfort. We managed to get back to the wall, the three of us turned to go back to where we were station. "We're done here. We'll be reporting back to Pixis-san" I told Shadis who nodded. I felt my vision begun to blur, my weariness was beginning to catch up on me and it was going to hit me hard. I held my head, "Are you ok Sakura?" Kirsa asked concerned and I nodded. "I got a bit of a headache coming on" I smiled to reassure her but she wasn't nor was Ernst, she knew something was wrong. Despite the fact my shirt was gone. I had blood on my body so they couldn't tell whether or not I was injured but I was tending to those two so of course some would get on me.

We got back, I nearly fell when I got off Rakki, and I staggered a bit before tripping on a rock. "Are you ok Sakura?' Ernst asked when he caught me from hitting the ground. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I just got a little…light…headed" I soon fainted into his arms. I could hear Kirsa worrying, shouting out my name and I soon saw the blackness.

0o0_0o0

I moaned in pain, I struggled to open my eyes but I soon covered my eyes because of the sudden brightness. I looked to see a face, I couldn't make out the face and I thought for a second, spiky hair equals.

"Sasuke?" I mumbled, my eyes adjusted and I looked to see Kirsa. She had sleek hair so I didn't think it was here but I saw that she just woke up. I turned my head to see Ernst lying on the ground with a blanket sleeping and Hanji was sleeping on the couch while Erwin was sleeping on the chair, his arm was plopped on the table and his cheek in the palm of his hand. Kirsa put her hand against my head, it felt warm but I couldn't tell the difference. I was hot, I could feel myself sweating and she put a wet cold cloth on my head. It felt good and I couldn't move my body.

"Are you ok?" she asked me, I opened my mouth but my throat felt parched. She knew instantly, she got up to get a cup of water then she came back. She lifts my head a bit and held the cup to my mouth. She poured the water into my mouth slowly as I swallow it slowly. It is best not to drink so much and I tilted my head a bit to make her stop. She did then put my head back on the pillow. I wetted my dry lips and spoked, "What happen?" I asked. She sighed, "Sakura, you mustn't push yourself so hard. You collapsed outside of the station. We wrapped you up and you've been asleep for the entire night. Surprised you woke up so early" Kirsa explained.

I nodded, I was so tired, she pat my cheek and I went back to sleep.

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura no Nindo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

_**I hoped you liked it! I got very inspired and I ended up with over 6,000 words then I was like yay. The fighting scene part as you may know. I suck okay, I suck! I get it T^T No judge. Anyway I really do hope ya'll like it.**_

_**Review, favorite, and follow!**_

_**Until Next Time On….Mirror XD**_


	5. What is Home?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan and Naruto..! I apologize for spelling errors and misread sentences! I hope you excused this late chapter of mine. Flashbacks!**

**On with this chapter...!**

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: What is Home?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

**[Previously on Mirror]**

"_Are you ok?" she asked me, I opened my mouth but my throat felt parched. She knew instantly, she got up to get a cup of water then she came back. She lifts my head a bit and held the cup to my mouth. She poured the water into my mouth slowly as I swallow it slowly. It is best not to drink so much and I tilted my head a bit to make her stop. She did then put my head back on the pillow. I wetted my dry lips and spoked, "What happen?" I asked. She sighed, "Sakura, you mustn't push yourself so hard. You collapsed outside of the station. We wrapped you up and you've been asleep for the entire night. Surprised you woke up so early" Kirsa explained._

_I nodded, I was so tired, she pat my cheek and I went back to sleep._

**[Currently on Mirror- Sakura POV- Nineteen Years Old]**

**_A Week Later_**

I sat on the porch of the compound of my cousin's household. Fifteen feet tall walls surrounded the compound with several houses, two stories high each of relative family. Cousins, uncles and aunts live there however I am only related to my cousin. These people were his clan members, related to him by his blood and I only know them through my natural blood to him and me. He is on my mother's side, my father's last wife, fifth and least favorite wife of all. My mother is the daughter of my grandfather's second wife, the first wife had died three years before my grandmother, and my mother is the half-sister of my Cousin Takeshi's mother, the eldest daughter of the first wife of my grandfather. You with me? Ok, his mother moved to this place before Takeshi was born, soon after his two younger twin brothers were born, but his mother died due to an illness. I had an uncle, full blood related to my mother, the eldest son by five years.

I stared at the cup with steam coming out, it cleared my mind and my thoughts flowed freely and calmly. This is the type of tea that I loved the most when I was younger and to drink it once again makes me nostalgic. I sipped it slowly, Takeshi soon came out and he sat beside me. "You can't be walking around with four broken ribs and several deep cuts with stitches that'll open up" he babied me; he was eight years older than me. We got along quite easily and he is going ti marry within two months so I was rather excited. I turned to him; I stared at him for a while, and I raised an eyebrow.

"When do I expect little ones running around?" I smiled widely and Takeshi coughed up his tea. "What?" he stuttered with a red face and I snickered at his red face, he coughed wanting to change the subject, I didn't want to change the subject yet. "I was thinking Kiyoko or Hiroki?" I started naming off the names that I thought would be nice. "Sakura, shut up" he told me, several people overheard me and they laughing. "I suggest Hajime, Yukiko, or perhaps Akiko." Everyone started arguing about the names. "See look what you started" Takeshi gestured to everyone else who were arguing with each other about the names of the future head's children. Takeshi shooked his head at everyone's behavior, there was wide dirt area that leads to the gates to the main house. A fountain was in front of the main house, in front of us, and the water flowed beautifully down the stone fountain. It was large and you are able to sit outside of the lovely water. The water sprayed out and hit the ground softly without many loud splashes.

I smiled as I watched this situation in front of me. It reminds me of back home with everyone else. Takeshi tried to stop everyone else and I watched amused. Everyone stopped, completely frozen, and his wife, Ayame had come back from the market place. She held bags in her arms and I stared at her then I turned to Takeshi with a sly face. 'What?' he asked confused and I knew instantly that she hasn't said anything. I had my sly face on, like a fox and I swung my legs slowly back and forth as I dranked my tea silently. "What are you doing?" she asked, walking up to everyone who regained their posture. They dusted off their clothes, "Nothing much" Takeshi explained and everyone went along their way to do what they were doing before I started that conservation. Ayame looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I gave her that look, 'I'll explain later' and she nodded to me subtlety.

"Sakura, why are you here? I thought you were injured?" Ayame asked she pushed Takeshi away despite his attempts to hug and kiss her. He threw his arm up and he glared at me, she made her way over to me and sat beside me. She put her bags beside us and grabbed my hands into hers. "Are you ok? Do you feel sick? Do you want to lie down? Are you ok? Is your relationship with that blonde guy going good?" I gave her that look like, how did you know? She smiled, I just do, and I pouted then Takeshi, being the one who spoiled me a little too much.

"Wait, who is this blonde guy? Do I know him? Where is he? That jackass better keep his distance or I'll shove this-"I threw out the leftover liquid in my cup and he stared at me with his lowered eyes and slightly tilted downward frown. He grabbed out a random sword, he held it loosely in his hand and I sighed rolling my eyes. "Be quiet! Ok, we aren't in _that_ kind of relationship…ok?" Takeshi looked skeptical. He had the sword in its sheath slowly moving the sheath up and down on his hand. I shooked my head, "I doubt that. I heard from a little birdie that he kept visiting every day. I wonder how he felt when you weren't there today" Ayame said, she put a hand on her cheek dramatically and let out a small sigh. "Good thing I ran into him and decided to bring him back" she smiled, showing her bare fang.

I looked to see Erwin near the gates and Takeshi instantly glared at him. Ayame slapped his shoulder when she got up. I looked anywhere else to avoid his gaze. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you here?" he asked with crossed arms, standing firmly. "Who the fu-"Ayame pushed Takeshi to the side and away from us. I looked down at the empty cup in my hands. "Well…" I trailed silently and I sipped the cup. He grabbed the cup and put it down beside me, he leaned in towards me and his face dangerously close by three inches. "You're injured. Why are you here?" he asked again staring me in my eyes despite me trying to avoid his gaze. His hard gaze made me uncomfortable and I tried to turn my head away from him. He grabbed my chin for me to look at him with his two fingers. "Answer the question"

Both of his hands beside me, I tried to lean back, my arms back to keep myself from falling back, but his nose begun to touch mine, I gulped as I opened and closed my mouth to answer. It isn't normal for someone to survive this kind of injuries and walk around normally. "I ain't the type to stay in one place for so long, actually I hate being in bed for so long. Even sick, I find it annoying" I explained to him, I stumbled over some of my words and I soon found myself staring at him. His eyes softened up but he didn't move an inch, "It doesn't mean you can walk around with these types of injuries. At least have Hanji and I accompanied you" he told me. "Sorry" I mumble under my breath. He looked a little hurt, "its fine but you should've told me at least that you were going to run off. Luckily I met your friend Ayame" he said, I doubt he got lucky, Ayame probably scoped him out and brought him here to scold me. She was too nice in some ways towards me. Much like Takeshi, who'll likely have a talk with Erwin or me later on.

"Yeah so um" I tried to change the subject, he realized that he was a little close for comfort and he moved away. He sat down beside me only for Hanji to come running up the path and she stopped in front of me. "Sakura, I found you!" she shouted with glee and she ignored Erwin who raised an eyebrow, she literally shoved him to the side. He glared at her annoyed but she waved him off with her hand. "Sakura, are you ok? Did your stitches open? Did Erwin try to hit on you? Erwin, calm yourself. You and Sakura can continue your intimate affairs later but she needs to go back to bed" Hanji turned to Erwin putting her hands up to _calm_ him down. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose—annoyed. "Hanji, we aren't in any type of relationship of that sorts" I told her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm fine. It is a weird habit of mine, which is, the fact I hate being in the hospital or anything like so. I would be out of bed the next day and my brother is the same thing. I think I was the reason that he got that habit or was it the other else" I wondered to myself and they looked at me oddly. "You and your weird family" Hanji laughed and I shrugged. "Now Erwin, pick her up and let's go back" I thought Hanji was joking and Erwin actually picked me up. "Oi, Oi! What the hell" he had me his arms, bridal style, and I felt more embarrassed then when Naruto did this. I looked up at him through my pink hair and he looked down, smiled and I looked away—red in the face. I sighed, "Hanji, you fu-"

"Kirsa told us to find you"

"By any chance, we can we take our time going back?"

"Um nope!"

"Fuuuuuck"

0o0_0o0

**[Two Weeks Later- Spring- June- Nineteen]**

I lay on my couch with my face planted into the cushions as I engulfed the familiar smell. "I am so happy to be back here with you, Mr. Couch!" I mumbled into the couch. "So who you cheating on Erwin with?" Hanji came into my comfortable living room. She walked into my house without saying anything until now and I turned my head to get air. "My couch!" I shouted back to Hanji and she chuckled, I soon heard another pair of footsteps. "So why are you two here?" I asked as I sat back up on my couch and I stared at Hanji with Kirsa who soon sat at my table where a hot pot of tea sat. Kirsa made herself at home.

"Erwin won't like that" Kirsa grinned, Hanji sat across from Kirsa on the other end of the table. "Ah shut up" I said getting off of my couch and I sat on the width length of the table. A vase of flowers, a lilac, red rose, red tulip, and a lily of the valley in the vase and I stared at it. The lily of the valley sat in the middle, the lilac by it leaning to the right slightly, the red flowers at the ends. It wasn't like Ino's work but I liked it. There was another flower, it sat in the living room, in the middle and it was plum blossom, mini-version.

"They look lovely, don't you think?" Kirsa smiled at me, the steam coming out of the cup of tea in her hand and her cheek cupped in her hand. Her elbow on the table, her head tilted slightly and I looked over at her for a while. Before staring at the vase and Hanji cut herself a slice of cake. She handed it to me instead and I stared at it then I grabbed the other untouched cake. She raised an eyebrow and I smiled, I grabbed my fork then ate it happily.

"I am so happy to be out of that stuffy room" I told them, my hair was becoming longer, my hair was short still but my bangs became longer. It covered my forehead and slightly touched my eyelashes. I grabbed a piece of my hair and I wondered if I should cut it again. I continued eating; I wore a regular loose fitting dark red shirt with black knee-length skirt. Above her right thigh, on top was a fabric with a small design. I touched my neck but my black scarf lay around it and I tugged on it. I grabbed the end of the scarf and played with it for a while. They were having a silent conversation with their eyes. They make it seem like I don't realize it but I threw the end of my scarf and I continued eating. They began a conversation.

"Ne Sakura, I wanted to ask you something. It's important" Kirsa told me. "If it is about Erwin, I swear you are going to get thrown through a window" I warned Kirsa. I want to get back settled in my house before they decide to do this again. When did these two get friendly? I wondered to myself silently. I had a piece of cake in my mouth when Kirsa said, "Ernst and I joined the Scouting Legion" and I choked on the cake. Kirsa patted my back and Hanji had a cup of water then gave it to me. I dranked it eagerly as I washed down the cake. I looked at her in disbelief, "Why?" I could only ask. I pushed out those thoughts.

"The two commanders of the Scouting Legion and Stationary Guard said our skills would be better used in the Scouting Legion. However it was our decision and we thought it would better as well. They think it would be a bigger benefit for you to be in the Scouting Legion. We were asked to try to get you to join because we told them that you would never join—no matter what" Kirsa explained and I stared at her then continued eating. I closed my eyes as I savored the taste. "I wanna asked, why don't you? You were afraid, you didn't freeze up and you did excellently well." Hanji sat back down and asked me but I gave her a look 'I don't want to answer that question.'

"Well, what is your answer? I understand why you wouldn't because of the high death rate but it ain't bad. As a stationary guard, you hardly do anything but patrol the wall and you did so well. Everyone came back alive so…" they continued on about how much of a benefit I would be. It would fit me better.

"Ok"

"Sakura, c'mon it isn't that bad"

"EH?" They said at the same time surprised as me. I don't know why I said yes but I did and they looked happy. More like Kirsa, she smiled then got up, "Great, let's go, let them know" she gestured to Hanji who nodded and she patted my head before leaving with Kirsa. She had to say one more thing, "P.S Erwin picked out those flowers and he _actually_ made that cake" she closed the door. I stopped the vase of flowers and I stared at them. One hand drumming, my other hand cupped my cheek and I stared.

0o0_0o0

_I was drenched in sweat, "Sakura, why do you like to run until you smell?" I looked up through the dripping strand of hair. It was Erwin; he held a towel out towards me. I blinked then took the towel. I wiped the sweat off around my neck and forehead. "No reason" I answered him. He raised an eyebrow, "I see. Well Hanji has been looking for you" he told me and I grunted, I walked past him, hitting his shoulder with mine. "Could care less" I said lowly when I pasted him. Today was an off-day which we could anything. A lot of people slept in, other's continued their daily routines and some decide to spend this time with friends. I went towards a fence; I jumped over the barbed wire and walked into the forest. "Sakura, you shouldn't go off grounds" he shouted from behind that fence. I ignored him. I heard the soft thump of him jumping over as well. He jogged to catch up, we went up a small hill before I stopped then turned to him._

"_Why do you keep bothering me?" I asked annoyed. He shrugged; he walked past me doing the same thing I did to him. "No reason" I growled angrily, he heard him laugh through his nose and I have never felt more annoyed by a blonde in my whole life. Naruto was a different kind of annoying, the brother annoying, Ino is the best friend annoying, and Temari was the older sister annoying. This guy was the mocking annoying. I sighed, fuck it! I don't care anymore. I walked alongside him, down the hill towards the lake, and I sat down in a field flowers near the lake. Erwin sat on a rock five feet away from me. I stared at the lake. It was peaceful and the birds were chirping._

"_You would never think there was Titan's walking around outside the walls and one day, it would be all gone" Erwin decided to make conversation with me. I was like, why the hell not?_

"_Yeah, I like to get away from everything and this peaceful feeling makes me forget everything" I lay on my back with my hair sprawled on the flowers. "What do you want to forget?" he asked me curious, he sat beside me and I looked up at him then stared at the sky with floating clouds. "Everything. It isn't easy plus this reminds of home in some ways" I stared at the clouds. Cloud-watching, the flowers were like the times Ino took me to learn about them correctly, and the lake. The lake where I used sit by where I first met those two._

"_I see" he answered, for once he wasn't annoying me and it felt nice. He didn't ask questions and he lay down. I scooted away from him a bit to put some space between us. I lay in the bed of flowers and I didn't realize the longer I looked at the clouds, the more sleepily I got, and soon I fell into the darkness. The pure blissful dark._

.

.

.

"_Onii-chan! Look it's snowing" a small child cried out, the pink haired child who ran up to her orange haired older brother, and he turned to her. A large wooden house, she peered out through the crystal clear window and her hands pressed on the clod surface. Her breath appeared on the window. She turned to her brother who stood beside her now. He pats his little sister's head. "Ah it is. Shall we suit up?" he asked her, "Hm Sakura?" he smiled and Sakura nodded happily. She ran into her closet and dressed up then at the door before her brother could put on his shoes._

"_Hold on. I ain't as fast as you are" he joked as he put his left shoe on. Sakura went to the door but her hand stopped near the door then she ran behind her brother's figure. The door slid open and a figure came through. Sakura hid herself and her brother stood up, "Father. Did you need me?" he bowed to his father but Sakura continue to hide behind him. His father glanced at Sakura who shifted underneath his gaze. Her brother moved into his father's line of vision. "Yes, you were supposed to be training today with your brothers" his father glanced down at him. Her brother mentally sighed, "I thought we were given the day to do what we wished" he retorted back subtlety to their father who narrowed his eyes._

"_What is important that you can't train?" he asked but turned on his heel and walked out of the house. "Runts provide no benefits to us. You best be at the training grounds if you wish to be in my good grace's" and you want to continue to be in it" he warned his youngest son. Soon his father was gone from the line of sight. Her brother sighed then turned around with a smile; "He's gone" he told Sakura who hid around the corner. She poked her head out from the doorway and she looked to make sure. Once the coast was clear, she came out with a solemn look, and he let a small sigh then bent down. "Sakura I'm sorry but you know how Father can be, I'll be back later on. I'll train hard then I'll come and we can play outside. Ok?" he had her hands in his and he rubbed her hands with his thumbs._

_Sakura smiled and nodded, he smiled then got up. He sighed again, "Pein Onii-chan, if you kept sighing. The happiness leaves" Sakura warned her brother, Pein and who looked like he was going to sigh. She pouted, "Ok, ok. I'll try okay?" he told Sakura who nodded; he laughed before leaving the house. "Make sure you stay near the house...don't…don't wander off. Okay?" he warned Sakura who nodded. He ruffled her hair before leaving and Sakura slid the door slowly. She sat on the floor._

"_What should I do until Onii-chan comes back?" she asked herself. She looked out through the window to see the top of the trees and sky. She got up, "Hm?" she wondered as she felt a strange voice calling out to her._

_**Follow it, go to the forest**_

_Already doing on it._

_She slid the door open then closed it behind her and walked out into the powered white snow. Her black boots crunched the snow under her little foot. She avoided her relatives then she went towards the withered tree with snow on their branches._

_**Go further**_

_I was supposed to stay near the house_

_**Don't worry too much. Just keep going**_

_If you stay too long, you'll get tired faster Sayuki_

_**Fine, you can take from here. Don't be scared but don't be foolish either**_

_Hai!_

_Sakura talked with her inner before her inner went back into hibernation. Sakura walked, the tall trees were high above her and her small breaths were seen. She heated her hands, the black mittens weren't enough for her but she continued through the snow. She got further away from the house but she felt like she was being pulled in random directions. Straight ahead was what Sayuki said but she felt otherwise. Sakura stop to look down at the snow to see red on it. She bented down sniffed and, looked up when she heard a small growl. She looked at the fur, the eyes for a short moment and the wound leg. She walked towards the wolf as she reached out towards it._

"_Your hurt-"the large wolf snapped at her hand. She felt the pain but she pressed her lips together in pain. The blood dripped onto the snow mixing with the wolf's blood. "Gomen, I doubt you would like people touching you" Sakura smiled through the pain and she wrapped her hand with a piece of clothing from her legging. Then she waited there despite the cold prickling her face. The wolf stared her down but she smiled as time goes by, she slowly made her way but stopped when the wolf growled at her in warning._

_Sakura reached her hand; "I won't hurt you" she assured the wolf but it snapped at her. She dodged it, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me" Sakura joked and the wolf stopped growling. She sat down beside the wolf in the snow. As time passed, she waited as her pants got wet from the snow and the snow touched her bare skin, making her cold._

"_What are you doing here? Where did you get that wound? You should wrap it up before it gets infected" Sakura said to the wolf, it lowered its head on its paw and stared ahead—ignoring her. Sakura hesitantly reached out to the wolf, the low rumble of warning and Sakura took it slowly. The wolf stood up before Sakura could touch its fur, she jumped up in surprise. The wolf began growling but not towards Sakura, towards the area where it was recently staring at. She took a step back when another large wolf appeared out of the woods. When the wound wolf stood up, it was big as she was. It made not be able to stand up but it didn't have to, its back was near her head. On four legs, its legs were longer than her own._

_The other wolf was pure black and it growled at the wounded wolf. The other wolf responded with a louder growl. Sakura backed up and the wolves broke out in a fight before she realized it. She climbed up a tree before the wolves reached her in the middle of their fight. She watched as the wolves bite, clawed at each other and knocked down each other trying to bite at their necks. The white wolf, the wounded one, it jumped at the black wolf and it knocked into the tree Sakura was. Sakura fell down and she hit her head against the hard ground. She groaned in pain, she went in and out of her consciousness as she watched the wolves fight it out. She heard nothing but saw things clearly._

_She woke a minute later after she fainted and she sat up, her head was bleeding but she looked around frantically. "Wolf-san?" she asked outloud and she saw the fallen trees around her. Claws marks on several marks and a lot of blood on the ground. She saw the white fur and ran over to the unconscious wolf. She saw the claw mark on the side of the stomach; the wound leg was worse and a slight torn ear, and a single cut over the right eye. _

_The wolf moved its head to growl but Sakura glared at it, "Don't give me that. You're the one who neglected that wound. Now let's move to a more suitable place" Sakura scolded the wolf who made a rumbled sound through its throat but it put its head back on the snow. Sakura took off her jacket and tried to put the wolf on the jacket without hurting it too much. "I think there's a cave nearby"_

…

_Sakura fell asleep in the cave, she built a fire and she boiled some snow into hot water. She cleaned the wounds; she searched for certain plants that she learned from overhearing her family. She killed a rabbit and came back; she placed the rabbit in front of the wolf so it would eat something when it woke up. She used the scarf that she wore to wrap his leg and she had the wolf sleep on a jacket. She lay on the ground of the cave near the warm fire._

_**_Sakura's POV_**_

_I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, I fell asleep and I looked outside. What time was it? I looked around then jumped when I heard a voice. "You talk in your sleep" I heard, I looked over to where the wolf was and I saw a man instead. I stared at the guy, he had the scarf around his chest where I assume was the old wound of the wolf. I may be a child but I was the child of a strange clan. He sat near the fire where a rabbit was being cooked._

"_It's rather fat. You're much better than I am when it comes to hunting…for a child" he complimented me? I looked at the fire. He had darkish purple hair with red eyes, it was tied in a low ponytail but his hair was spiky and big in a way. His appearance was fine, lean muscles; his face seemed a bit on the young side. High cheek bones, pointed nose and he was tall as I would assume. He looked over at me. I looked at the fire avoiding his eyes. "Ne, how long has it been?" I asked curious, my brother would be worrying and wondering where I was. "An hour at the least" he answered and I 'ohed.'_

"_You aren't a normal child" he told me, he continued looking into the fire and I didn't answer him. I coughed violently, my breathing got uneven and I felt myself getting dizzy. Once the violent fits stopped, I wiped the blood from my mouth but I felt like I couldn't get enough air._

"_Yes I am not the normal child. I am the runt, the weakling and the child that should have never been born or alive" I answered him truthfully. "I see, those violent coughing happen much?" he asked me and I nodded. "At times, I feel like a normal person. I am able to do things without tiring but it catches up to me and it triples it for me. I can only do so much before I end in violent coughing fits" I explained. I had no reason to lie or refuse to answer. "Hm" he said, he took out the rabbit and hand me a piece but I shooked my head. "It was meant for you besides…I shouldn't eat anything or it will come out" I assured him. He shrugged and ate it. My head hurts a lot and I didn't realize that I went back into the consciousness._

…

"_Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!" I heard, I opened my eyes but I went back to the blackness. I only saw my brother's legs before going back. The fire was gone. "Sakura, what- let's get you back home" I heard and I snuggled into the warmness of my brother Pein's arms._

…

_I woke up in my bed. Under my blankets in my night clothes, I looked over to see my brother sleeping beside me in the bed. He woke up, it was morning as I would assume. "Finally you wake up. I didn't think you were going to wake up after I found you in that cave. I thought I told you not to wander so far from the house" he scolded me as we lay on our side. "I know but…the snow was so pretty" I smiled which melted away that serious face. He shooked his head but cradle me in his arms. "I thought…as long as you were safe" he stopped then changes what he was going to say. I knew already._

_I thought they killed you. At the age five, I wasn't normal, at age five, I was declared a branch member, and at age five, I was to be killed._

…

_Several days go by; my brothers were away to visiting my father's brother who lived many miles away. I did my usual routines and I sat outside on the patio of the house. I stared at the large cherry blossom tree in the middle of the compound. It had snow on the branches and leaves. It was sunny out for once so it wasn't too cold so I sat there in my pink kimono. "Nice house" I heard, I looked up to see the same person again. Purple-ish hair and he sat down beside me. "Your relatives are awfully sketchy compared to you" he told me and I shrugged. "They don't seem like it"_

"_Nobody seems to care that you disappeared despite being the daughter of the Head" he pointed out to me. "I know…it's complicated" I told him, I had a cup of tea in my hands. He grabbed the cup from my hands and dranked it then hand it back me. "Hm? If you wanted any than I can get you some-"_

"_No, it is fine…" he pulled out a kunai and he cut his hand, he held it out to me. "Um, what am I?" I asked as I took the kunai. "Do the same" he told me or ordered me. I knew what he was doing and I cut my hand, I held my hand to him and he grabbed it. Our blood mixed, I smiled and said, "May the bond that connects us, be thicker than blood. May our relationship be stronger than fate itself. Until the day I die, may we stay together until then. And so shall this seal binds us" I smiled; it is a special binding seal where you seal a demon inside you and becomes a part of your soul. It like being a Jinchuriki but this form of relationship isn't forced. True power doesn't come from a forced source. To work together, you must do so willingly. Only does the true power drawn out. Jinchuriki are forced to like each other, it can be forced but how will the two souls be able to work so well._

"_You do realize a wolf demon being attached to a human would be tying yourself down. You limit yourself. Why?" I told him. He laughed, "I don't know, I just felt like it. Besides you seem intriguing with that personality of yours. What kind of child takes care of a wolf that bit her" he asked. I shrugged, "I don't know. I just felt like it" I smiled and he laughed again. "In truth, I felt like…it may be cliché but I felt like I met to meet you. I was told so many years ago that I would meet someone who would change my life. Change my personality as I may seem like a bastard" he told me and I 'ohed.'_

"_You don't seem like a bastard. You're just…lost and confused. Much like I am. I don't know where I stand in this place. My relatives, my family, who are they? And I often ask myself. What is home? No one is able to answer that for me"_

"_Home…home is where family is"_

"_Is it? Is it really?"_

"_I suppose we'll have to find out on our own perhaps"_

"_Ah, but you do realize that my family won't accept another person on their territory" I said to him and he grinned, "Well I'll be near but out of sight. If you need me Master, I will come or you can visit"_

_Who would have thought that the next day, the whole place would burn to the ground and this lovely tree would wither, never growing cherry blossoms again. Who would have thought, Madoka was the person I would need in my time of sorrow and pain. Who would have thought Madoka was so clingy? He snapped at many people that I find it adorable and funny. It was fate in a way. If I was alone, I wouldn't be here and if I hadn't followed my instincts then he would be dead as well._

_How fate works in odd ways. It may be beginning of a bad memory but it was one of my many happy memories. Meeting Madoka who learned to do what Erwin did to me. He does one thing and I would repeat it again. He said, 'I just felt like it' and I later said, 'I felt like it.' Erwin said 'no reason' and hit my shoulder with his own like I did to him._

_._

_._

_._

_I woke up from nap, I stared at the clouds and I looked over to see Erwin staring at me. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him as I turned on my side. "You talk in your sleep" he told me as he got up. "So I've been told" I got up as well. I stretched out and I noticed Erwin was staring at me. "What?" I asked annoyed, "You know…you look pretty when you sleep…until that sleep talking ruins it" he smiled and my left eye twitched. "Why were you watching me sleep? If you have a confession to make, get on with it" I told him as I sat on a tree trunk among the flowers. "No confession, I just noticed but I will admit that you are pretty" he told me. I felt embarrassed but I chuckled under my breath, "As I expected you laughed" he threw his arms up. "No, you are the most honest person I've met. But thanks" I thought, hey why not let my guard down? It gets annoying to be…a Sasuke in all honestly._

"_And so she lets her guard down" he told me and I rolled my eyes, "Way to point out the obvious" I told him. He sat down beside me, I picked a random flower, it was a tulip, "You know, not a lot of people would understand that flowers have a meaning as anything else. It isn't about how pretty they are rather what they mean. Who they given to and why it is given. As my friend once told me" I turned the flower in my hand, he grabbed it from my hand. "So what does this mean?"_

"_It means declaration of love. Or along that line" He grabbed another one. "What is this?"_

"_It is a lilac, First love" I told him and we continued doing this. He pointed to one and I say what it is and what the meaning was? It wasn't until the sun begun to turn orange-red, did we decide to leave. We walked towards the fence from where we came in. I stopped when I saw a flower, I walked towards it, "what are you doing?" he asked but I crouched down to see a lily. The lily of the valley. "Lily of the valley" I tilted my head to observe it, he stood beside me, and the flower was near a dirt cave for animals. He reached to touch it, "It's poisonous" and he stopped. "If you eat it" I grinned and he sighed, "Don't sigh. Happiness leaves through your mouth" I told as I touched the flower but I left it alone. "Let's get going"_

"_Okay, is this the real Sakura or a made-up one?"_

"_Real, I ain't a total bitch"_

"_..I thought that about you. You just seem like you wanted to be alone and not be remind of your past. So I didn't talk much to her. You should change that act of yours" he told me, "Is that so?"_

0o0_0o0

I smiled at the vase of flowers. "So Sayuki, should I lower this barrier of mine down for him? Or should I just ignore the meaning behind these flowers?"

**It is your life and your choice**

"Is that so?"

**XXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Node, kono shiru wa o baindosharu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX**

_Chapter 1: __**Inosentojesucha- **__A Innocent Gesture_

_Chapter 2:__** Watashi wa Koishiteru- **__I'm in Love_

_Chapter 3:__** Kuso- **__Daydreaming_

_Chapter 4: __**Sakura no Nindo**__- __Sakura's Ninja Way_

_Chapter 5: __**Node, kono shiru wa o baindosharu**__- __And So Shall This Seal Binds Us_

_**I know you are all hoping what these words meant and this is what I meant! It ain't nothing special. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and continued with this story of mine. I apologize if anything didn't make sense but I have like six more minutes before Saturday was over! I promise a chapter today and you shall get it! Anyway…**_

_**Review, Favorite and Follow…!**_

_**Until Next Time Of Mirror…!**_


End file.
